


Sweet as sugar

by gabccc



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Beads, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Park Chanyeol, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, Submissive Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabccc/pseuds/gabccc
Summary: Baekhyun is a good girl, and Chanyeol knows it, she knows how good her baby can be, so she's going to reward her sweet baby.





	Sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, you have to know that English is not my first language. This was posted on aff on 2015, now on 2019 I thought I could re-write it, change some things and fix others but I think my English is just as bad as before.
> 
> Any mistakes or suggestion you can tell me, I will appreciate it.

Chanyeol can say that she is a lucky woman, she has a good job, as one of the most successful woman in Asia, with her company, Park Empires, and everything in her life is just how she wanted. With a big house, money, people at her charge (she always denial that she loves being in control), but mostly Chanyeol always think how lucky she is when she sees her girlfriend.  
She had been with Baekhyun for a long time, they met in a coffee shop years ago, Chanyeol as the coffee addict she is, every morning she used to go to the coffee shop near her company, but that day they decided to close, so she had to go to another coffee shop, and she’s so thankful, because there she met her baby, she was working there, and when Chanyeol saw her, she feel something inside her burn, just in one moment and she was in love with the tiny girl.  
And the taller didn’t understand how this would happened, Chanyeol was always skeptical about love at first glance, but when she saw that little droopy eyes, with the cutest button nose she had ever seen, with her full blushing cheeks and pinky little lips that were begging to be kissed she knew that she wanted that girl for herself no matter what.  
She asked her out, surprising Baekhyun, because she was always asked out by men no by women. But Baekhyun, well, she was lesbian, so she accepted because the taller was so beautiful, with her long legs, short black hair, a voice too deep (and Baekhyun doesn’t accept that the first time she heard the taller her panties wetted thinking about things she shouldn’t be thinking) and an aura so fucking strong .  
Day by day Chanyeol fell more in love with the smaller, with her cute innocent baby, that she even felt bad about having inappropriate thoughts about Baekhyun, but she couldn’t help it, every time they slept together (and by sleep she means just sleep) Baekhyun would make whimpers like puppy sounds, and she imagined her girlfriend making the same sounds but in a different scenario, but she was afraid of what the smaller girl would think of her if she made all her fantasies true. (In one of her fantasies she has Baekhyun on fours, she is fucking her wet pussy with four fingers and her red ass, red for the spanking she gave to her princess before, with a dildo, while Baekhyun is moaning her name loud enough to the other people in the house to hear).  
Until one day they are supposed to watch movies, when in fact, they are making out, with Baekhyun on her lap, with her thick thighs in her sides, her arms around the taller’s neck, and Chanyeol has one of her hand stocking her side and the other one massaging Baekhyun’s ass, and Chanyeol has to say that this is better than any movie, because Baekhyun ass is the best ass Chanyeol have ever touch, and her lips feels so good against hers, little whines escaping Baekhyun’s mouth, while Chanyeol is exploring her wet cavern with her tongue, kissing her harshly.  
She stops when Baekhyun is running out of air, trying to say something, “Channie, please.” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol almost dies of cuteness, because Baekhyun looks so cute with her blushing cheeks, her mouth is open, and in her lips are shiny and red, her droopy eyes are looking at her with so much emotions, and Chanyeol can only thing how lucky she is to have such a beautiful girl as her girlfriend. “Please, I want,“ Baekhyun murmurs shyly, and Chanyeol doesn’t know how her baby can be older than her, because she is so shy and innocent.  
“What do you want, baby girl, you know whatever you want I’m gonna give you to you.” and it’s true because Chanyeol would do anything for her princess. “I-I want you to fuck me, please” Baekhyun says lowly, with her cheeks even more red because this is going to be her first time with the person she loves the most, right now she can feel her panties wetted, and Chanyeol is not better, because her baby just said that she wanted to be fucked, and she’s is more than happy to do it, because she have waited so much for this moment, and she is going to prove Baekhyun how good is to be fucked by Park Chanyeol.  
And that’s the night she first made love to Baekhyun, and well, she found out that Baekhyun was more than happy to make her fantasies come true.  
But now she finds herself in the real time, seated in one of the chairs she has in her room, watching her baby, who is in the bed, fucking herself with one big dildo, and Chanyeol is so fucking turn on, because her baby didn’t remove her panties, she just putted them to one side, and she is moaning like a bitch in heat, with her delicate hand moving the dildo in and out, she had been like this for a long time, “Please Channie, I can’t, I need to cum, please,” cries Baekhyun, and Chanyeol almost feel bad, almost, but it’s so fucking hot watching her puppy with the need to cum, but she decides that it’s enough. Her baby girl has been so good, so she is going to give to her baby her reward.  
“Baby, come here. Let me see how pretty you are.” and Baekhyun is a good girl, so she goes and sits on Chanyeol’s lap, and she feels so bare, with only her little pink panties and a matching bra, that is so transparent that you can see her hard pink nipples. And Chanyeol is in the same type of clothes but still.  
“Channie, please, I have waited all day and now I’m so wet.” the smaller whines and Chanyeol knows how wet she is, she can see it and feel it, her pretty panties have a wet spot, and her baby is always so wet for her. And she thinks that the smaller needs a reward for being so good, she used the big pink vibrator (Chanyeol loves to see Baekhyun in pink, because it makes her look so pretty), she fucked herself while Chanyeol was watching her come apart, with her small and pretty fingers rubbing her nipples, hearing beautiful and cute moans come from her baby’s mouth, and Baekhyun didn’t come because she knows good girls can only come with permission.  
“I know baby, I know, but first let me enjoy myself, I want to taste you until tears come down from your eyes, moaning my name over and over again, and then if you are good I will fuck just how you want, what do you say, princess? “and the small brunette knows that she doesn’t have an option, so only nods.  
“Channie, give me a kiss.” says the smaller with a pout on her face, and Chanyeol can’t say no, because she really wants to kiss those little pink lips.  
“Yes, princess.” and with that, she pulls Baekhyun closer, wrapping her long arms in her waist, and the smaller lets out a happy sound, wrapping her arms in her neck, sitting more comfortable in the taller’s lap. Chanyeol pushes her mouth on her baby’s mouth, her lips are so soft against hers, she mover her tongue in an experimental way, dominating the kiss, Baekhyun can only moan and whine, wanting more, so Chanyeol goes her way down, kissing Baekhyun softly in her chin with affect, then goes lower, kissing her neck, sucking hard in her baby’s sweet spot, and Baekhyun lets out a loud moan, making new hickeys in her pale and pure skin.  
Then she goes lower and lower until she arrives to the hard pink nubs, giving one little kiss to a nipple over the lace bra, making Baekhyun whine, she goes to the other one and sucks hard.  
“Please,” Baekhyun mutters while moaning, and right now she feels so wet and shy, she had been wet since hours ago, and only with Chanyeol’s kisses she thinks she’ll cum, and they only started, and Chanyeol only makes it harder because she knows her little nipples are so sensitive, (in fact, Chanyeol loved to tease her by sucking and biting them, she can make Baekhyun cum only playing with her tits).  
“What do you want, Baek? Don’t be shy love, I don’t think you need to be shy with me anymore.” and she is right, but she can’t help it.  
“I want, you to kiss my little nubs, pretty please,” Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol only chuckles, “But baby, I’m doing that, I’m kissing these pretty pink nipples.” Chanyeol says, as two of her fingers pinch and squeeze the left nipple without removing the bra, “Yes, but I want to remove the bra, please,” Says Baekhyun with a loud moan, and Chanyeol can feel how her baby is wetter from time to time.  
“Oh, my baby girl is so naughty and greedy, but she had been so good, she did what I told her to do, right Bakkie? You fucked yourself hard and good with a fake cock, and you didn’t come. You are so good, baby, so I’m going to let you come how much you want, do you like that, baby?" and Baekhyun nods happily, because her Channie always makes her cum so hard, so she kisses the taller moving her lips softly because she loves Chanyeol so much, and while they are kissing Chanyeol removes the bra, and Baekhyun yelps in surprise, because it’s cold and her nipples are so hard.  
“Look baby, they are so pretty, and they taste wonderful,” Chanyeol latches her mouth against the right one, sucking softly, and her hand goes to the other one rubbing with her fingertips, feeling the little nub hardening with the touch, she bites the nipple, and her baby lets out a loud moan, “Tell me baby, how do you feel? Do you like it when I play with your little tits? They are so sensitive, I bet you are feeling close just by me playing with your nubs.” Chanyeol says, kissing each nipple with love, “Yes, yes, I love when you play with them, Channie, please, please, “Chanyeol watches in arousal as her baby girl cries out of how good she feels, and the taller just want to see her baby reaching her climax because she makes the sweetest sounds with the prettiest face, but wants Baekhyun to only come with her nipples.  
“Princess, they are so sweet, just like you.” she says while she’s busy sucking in her right nipple, and her fingers are pinching the other one, “I wonder which one is sweeter, maybe this” she sucks hard in the right one, “Or this” and she sucks in the left one, “baby everything in you is so sweet.” And Baekhyun feels so close, moaning even louder, Chanyeol licks one nipple, while her hand is cupping the other breast, the taller can’t have enough, the taller grabs both breast on her hands finding addictive the way her breast fills her big hands just in the right way, she tries to pull the two boobs together so she can starts kissing both of them, sucking and licking and even biting, hearing the cries of her sweet baby, “Channie, so close, so close,” Now Baekhyun is moving her hips searching for friction but Chanyeol already made a choice, so she stops her with one big hand in her wide hips, and flicks her tongue expeditiously in one nub, she sucks on it eagerly, while she is stroking the reject one, ”Baby, suck on my fingers” Chanyeol says as she takes her hand to Baekhyun’s mouth, the smaller obeys and sucks on her fingers until Chanyeol thinks it’s enough, without stopping sucking on the pink nipple she takes her wet fingers to the other nub, wetting it with spit so she can twist it, causing louder moans from Baekhyun’s mouth. “ I’m gonna-“ and with one hard bite to her right nipple, her baby comes, she cries out loudly and Chanyeol feels so proud, “Ah, Channie, so good,” her baby says still riding out her climax, and she sees her princess’ nipples and they are so red and puffy and sensitive.  
“Are you tired, princess?” Chanyeol asks, squeezing her asscheeks with one hand and the other one is stroking her cheeks, because she still has more to her but she if Baekhyun is tired then they can go to sleep, but her baby shakes her head, she wants more, even though she cummed minutes ago. “No, Channie, I’m not tired yet.” Baekhyun replies, “Good, because I have a surprise for you, I’m sure you’ll like it.” and Baekhyun nods excited because Chanyeol surprise were always the best.  
Chanyeol stands up, carrying Baekhyun, with her hands around Baekhyun’s thighs and her arms are wrapped tightly around the taller’s neck, while her slims legs are around Chanyeol’s waist, and she puts the smaller on the bed, as she goes to her drawer, searching for the pink anal beads she bought yesterday.  
“Do you like it baby?”Chanyeol asks, while she’s making her way to the bed, “Yes, Channie, thank you,” Baekhyun says, with excitement, because they don’t do anal all the time, but when they do it, she loves it.  
“Baby, I’m going to put this on you and then you will ride me, ok? You’re going to feel so good, around my cock and with these things in your little hole, “ her baby only lets out a moan, imagine how this will be. And Chanyeol puts down to kiss Baekhyun, and she takes off the pink panties, as she takes her baby’s hips and moves her, so she is all on fours with her ass in front of Chanyeol, “Baby, would you be good and help see your little hole” asks the taller taking Baekhyun’s hands and puts it on her asscheeks, opening her ass for Chanyeol to play with it, it’s such a beautiful view that the taller can’t resist to leave a wet kiss right on her twitching pink hole, making her princess whine loudly, “you like it, doll?” Baekhyun hums in agreement “yes, Channie, I love it” Chanyeol restarts her ass eating, leaving kisses all over her cheeks and hole, sticking her tongue on that little cave until she thinks Baekhyun has had enough. She opens the lube and slicks her fingers, preparing her princess’ hole. She slowly slides her index finger in, her baby moans, moving it around, stretching her ass. She puts the second finger carefully alongside her tongue, giving her best to distract the girl from the pain because she doesn’t want to hurt her baby girl, and when she sees that her little one is ready, with her hole wet, Chanyeol takes the beads and puts the first one in, seeing with fascination how her baby’s hungry hole is swallowing it, “Aah, Channie, another, please,” “Yes, baby. One is not enough for your pretty hole, right?” says Chanyeol as she gives a quick spank to her left asscheek and she puts the second one, making Baekhyun whine, “So good, baby, such a good girl, sucking these in with your pretty slutty hole,” She pushes another bead and then other until she presses the last bead in, and her baby is clenching around them, “Princess, if only you could see how you look, your ass is sucking the beads in, so pretty, maybe the next time I will film it, you would like that, right? Watching yourself come apart,” And Chanyeol is sure that next time she will take a video.  
She stands up of the bed and makes her way to the boxes of toys, she takes off her own panties and takes the strap-on, she slips on the strap-on and put it around her waist, rubbing lube on the pink toy, just to be safe, she sits on her knees, taking Baekhyun legs, and she puts up her legs, watching how the anal beads are going out so she says, “baby don’t let the beads out, hold them,” and Baekhyun does, clenching hard around them, “good, so good baby, now I’m going to fuck you with my fingers and then you will ride my cock,” Baekhyun nods as Chanyeol , the taller spreads her legs and let two finger in, feeling how wet her baby is, and smirks.  
“It’s so wet, baby, can you feel it? So wet for me, you really wanna ride my cock, right? “ Chanyeol asks, while she pulls her fingers out, rubbing her baby’s clit with her thumb in circles, “Yes, yes, please, let me ride you, please, “ Chanyeol puts the two fingers in once again, but she removes the thumb of her clit, and in return she fits another finger, feeling her baby wall stretching around them.  
And Chanyeol thinks it’s time for the real thing, so she pulls out her fingers, listening Baekhyun whines and cries, and takes her baby’s hips, putting the smaller on top of her, and Baekhyun understand, so she lifts up her hips a little, and sinks slowly taking the tip of the cock so she can sit on in, and Baekhyun close her eyes and opens her mouth, sinking even more until her ass is touching Chanyeol’s thighs, and she moves her hips a little, feeling how stretch her lips are, making a way for the dildo.  
“Baby, I bet you are so tight around my cock, your pussy is so fucking wet, it’s lovely the sounds it makes,” and Baekhyun nods, she puts her little hands in Chanyeol stomach moving faster, “You’re filling me so good,” and Chanyeol takes a hold of her hips, and she thrusts her hips up, making her baby moan loudly, moving Baekhyun up and down, and Chanyeol can cum only watching her princess like this, because she looks so fucking beautiful, with her eyes closed, her mouth open letting out moans and whines, her tits are moving as she bounces up and down in her cock and her nipples look so puffy (thanks to all the simulation) and she can feel her round ass slapping her thighs making the most delicious sounds.  
She lends up to kiss her baby hard, swallowing all of her noises, and one of her hands go to the puffy nipple and starts rubbing it with force, and her other hand goes down, to touch her baby’s clit, “Are you close, baby?” Chanyeol asks, but the truth is that she knows the answer, “Yes, so close, Channie, so close,” her baby is moving faster and faster, so Chanyeol rubs her clit faster in circles and that’s all Baekhyun needs to come hard, with a cry loud, making her thighs shiver, and she is so happy because Chanyeol always makes her feel so good. “One more, baby. We need to take those beads out.” Chanyeol lifts her up of the cock and lays the smaller on the bed putting a pillow under her hips so she can have an easy way to her ass to put out the beads, Baekhyun takes her hand to her own overstimulated clit “Please, Chanyeol” says Baekhyun as the taller yanks on the string of the toy. Baekhyun lets out a whiny moan, feeling the bead pop out of her hole. Chanyeol lowers down to take her clit on her mouth, giving it little sucks a kisses as she takes the other finals beads in expectation of her baby’s last orgasm that comes with one hard suck on her clit and a finger on her ass leaving Baekhyun finally satisfied at the feeling of her last climax of the night, taking Chanyeol head to pull her up to kiss her lips, as she remembers that her girlfriend haven’t had a single orgasm in the whole night. “Channie, sit on my face, please”.  
The taller straddles her face as Baekhyun holds her hips and dips her tongue inside her pussy, swirling it around and sucking on her lips, pulling them into her mouth. “You’re so good, baby. You are going to make me come.” And Chanyeol really feels she’s going to come soon, she has been over the edge since she saw the smaller playing with herself.  
It only takes a thumb on her clit for her to come with a moan, feeling her orgasm taking all over her body. Baekhyun keeps her mouth latched over her cunt, licking out everything she’s got to offer.  
Chanyeol gets off of her and lies at the other side, taking Baekhyun waist around her arms, “You were so good, princess.” Says Chanyeol giving a chaste kiss on her baby lips, “Thank you, Channie. I love you.” Baekhyun says sleepy, and Chanyeol founds her so adorable, so she gives her a kiss in her forehead, and puts Baekhyun closer with an arm around her little waist, feeling her back against chest, “Baby, I love you too, and you don`t have to thanked me anything, this was your reward for being a good girl, my good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the repetitive words it's hard to find more ones:c


End file.
